


hold me just like the morning paper

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, who would try to discipline a genius, someone so high up in the esteem of the government that surely they would be untouchable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me just like the morning paper

This is the honest truth: Nanase has never had anyone who could be considered an authority or his superior.

No teacher had the answer to a question that he didn’t know: if he was interested he could read it from their minds, and if he didn’t care, he didn’t care. He didn’t disrespect them, but neither did he look up to them as sources of untold amounts of knowledge. They were simply people who were there.

He has never truly felt threatened by anyone bigger and tougher than him, because if they wanted to hurt him, they could go right ahead and do it. If he really needed to get back at them for that, all he had to do was put something painful into their thoughts, or pull out some secret they didn’t want revealed and hold it over their heads. He’s still cowardly, but his reasons for avoiding conflict have nothing to do with inferiority.

He had no particular admiration of police, or politicians, or anyone in a position of power when they were as human as anyone else and just as susceptible to Nanase’s abilities. Even his own parents’ minds were just as open to his probing, and though he listened to their instructions because it was the right thing to do, he never exactly feared discipline from them.

He’s had to grow into the idea of worrying about other people punishing him, and he still doesn’t understand it quite the same way as most people do. After all, who would try to discipline a genius, someone so high up in the esteem of the government that surely they would be untouchable?

Toukai Mikoto would.

Toukai does not give half a damn how smart Nanase is or how important he is. He treats him with exactly how much respect he’s earned and not a drop more, and after Nanase’s initial surprise at being spoken to this way wears off, he decides that he _loves_ it. It’s been a long time since he was insulted… well, Toukai isn’t precisely insulting him. Toukai doesn’t call him trash or garbage the way he was used to when he was a child: all of Toukai’s complaints are accurate and fair.

Even if Nanase’s not sure he can do any better, with the kind of person that he’s grown up to be, it makes him want to behave. Be good.

Even if he doesn’t precisely understand why himself, it’s not all that surprising when he starts calling Toukai ‘Dad’.

As far as he can tell, the name drives Toukai up the wall at first, and then he slowly gets used to it. It’s sort of disappointing, because as little as he liked making Toukai mad, it seemed like the best way to get his attention. The only way, really. Toukai ignores him more and more, like he’s given up on him entirely.

Nanase has just barely enough common sense not to ask Misane for help about this.

He doesn’t exactly have many other people he can ask, though. He considers dialing Izuchi, because he’s a genius, and then rejects the idea because Izuchi has even worse social skills than him and may possibly have never kissed anyone in his life. He calls Haruya instead.

“Hmm…” Haruya takes a bit after the situation is explained to come up with advice. “I think you should probably just be honest with him. Not… necessarily about the dad thing right away, but just that you really like him and his opinion means a lot to you.”

“I’ll try!” Nanashi chats with Haruya for a bit about the flower shop. After the conversation is done, he readies himself mentally to go seek out Toukai.

He drops by the Mikotos’ place unannounced, and Toukai answers the door. “Misane’s not home,” Toukai says, in lieu of a greeting. “Slumber party.”

“That’s okay!” says Nanase. “I came by to talk to you.”

Toukai looks confused for a moment before sighing. “Fine, come in.”

Nanase has a seat across from Toukai, and fidgets with his BitPhone for a moment before clearing his throat. “Um, so… Da- Mikoto-san…?”

Toukai raises his eyebrows. “It might actually be something important if you’re using my name.”

“I wanted you to take it seriously, because, because I like you!” says Nanashi. Toukai doesn’t do more than stare at him in bewilderment, so he goes on. “I really like you, and it’s important to me what you think of me, so… E-even if you don’t like me, please don’t just ignore me anymore? Please?”

Toukai stares at him for another moment before covering his face. “...Really. I didn’t think you cared what anyone thought of you.”

“I don’t usually,” Nanase says. “But it’s different with you. Because you’re so honest, and you’re such a good person even when you’re being strict with everyone, and a lot of other reasons I don’t know how to get into.”

“Are you still going to call me ‘Dad’, if I... start paying more attention to you again?” Toukai looks a bit embarrassed, and Nanase considers reading his mind for the real meaning of those words.

He refrains for the moment. “...Maybe just in private. I’ll stop completely if you tell me to now, though.”

Toukai hesitates for a second. “Just in private is fine, if you really must.”

Nanase beams at him. “Thank you, Dad!”

So Nanase keeps calling him that, away from other people’s ears. And Toukai starts paying more attention to him.

He doesn’t treat him all that much more nicely at first, if ‘nicely’ means something like ignoring his frivolousness and his failures at social skills. Toukai will still tell him exactly how he’s being ridiculous, and Nanase will apologize and try to do better next time. He really will.

Toukai starts to pick up on how hard he’s trying. He’s more awkward when it comes to rewards: when Nanase asks things like, “Did I do well today, Dad?” he’s embarrassed to say things like, “Yes.” But even that makes Nanase happy.

It’s after a day when Nanase’s done especially well that he asks, “Can I kiss you, Dad?”

Toukai freezes up for a moment, a shade of red that Nanase hasn’t seen on him even when he’s yelling his loudest. “...Yes.”

Nanase goes for it.

Toukai is a surprisingly shy kisser. He also doesn’t let Nanase kiss him all that long, eventually pulling away and mumbling something about having work to do. He’s still blushing as he leaves.

It’s not the last time he lets Nanase kiss him. On rare occasions he’ll initiate, when Nanase is about to ask anyway. He doesn’t kiss in public, but he’s a man of modesty anyway, and Nanase doubts he’d kiss anyone in public.

One day, Misane asks Nanase, “How long have you been dating Father?” and all he can do is shrug. He’s not sure exactly when things changed, or how Toukai would define it. They’re dating now, which is the important thing.

Later he overhears Misane ask her father a similar question and worries by the sounds that perhaps he’s choking to death. He survives, thankfully.

Nanase never does stop calling Toukai ‘Dad’. He never sees a reason to. Even when it’s things like, “Dad, how do I undo your tie?” and “Dad, can I take your shirt off?” and so on and so forth, Toukai is still the only person whose discipline Nanase really submits to. Of course he’d listen to ‘no’ from anyone else in this situation, but Toukai’s boundaries are absolute, more firm than the laws of the government and more solid than any threat of physical violence. He respects nothing else half as much as Toukai’s word.

Sometimes Toukai does say ‘no’. Sometimes he says ‘yes’.

‘Yes’ is more fun.

For obvious reasons, Nanase assumes Toukai has at least a bit more experience than him, and he does. That doesn’t stop Nanase from trying his utmost to please him, because he’s learned that what he likes is doing things that Toukai likes. Toukai likes tugging on Nanase’s hair as he leaves kisses down Toukai’s body, and pulling more harshly if Nanase tries to leave a mark. He likes Nanase riding him, or sometimes Nanase with his legs around his waist and back against a wall, though he complains later that Nanase’s a bit too heavy. And he’s grown to like the sound of ‘Dad’ moaned over and over.

Nanase’s careful not to be too clingy in public, because even if he does feel that it’s important he has someone to punish him when he’s doing something bad, he doesn’t misbehave on purpose. He’d rather have Toukai happy with him than upset, and he can trade public displays of his affection for a genuine word of praise in private.

Nanase is keeping one small secret, however. Toukai especially likes to smile at Nanase when he thinks he’s not looking, and Nanase hasn’t told him he’s noticed yet. Maybe he should be punished for that.


End file.
